


Done Broke Loose

by Leah-TheBadWolf (Greeneiris)



Category: Life & Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anti-Imprinting, Cullen Family - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Imprinting (Twilight), imprinting sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneiris/pseuds/Leah-TheBadWolf
Summary: How Lee Clearwater escapes La Push but ends up in an even stranger world than the one he left behind. May or may not include vampire baseball at some point.





	1. Chapter 1

Lee could feel the pull of the forest even as Sam walked down the aisle towards Elliot. She had wanted to be married as soon as possible, as quickly as she and Elliot could arrange it. She hadn't wanted anything too fancy, a nice dress, a bouquet of her favorite flowers ....and Lee as Elliot's best man. Both Sam and Elliot insisted on it. Lee had no choice but to obey as Sam had used a slight Alpha tone to her "request". Lee knew then that it wasn't a question but an order. One Lee had no choice but to obey but Sarah gleefully stood beside Sam as her Maid-of-Honor holding her smaller, matching bouquet while bouncing back and forth on her heels.

Lee could feel his head throbbing as Sam and Elliot said their vows in front of family and close friends. He couldn't focus on what was being said, all her knew was that it was supposed to be him standing up there with Sam with Elliot as his best man. "When did things get turned upside down?" Lee thought to himself but a moment later he remembered. "Oh yeah, when the leeches came to town." His thoughts darker at that but barely managed to keep the look on his face as neutral as he could, considering the circumstances.

He felt the pull again, harder this time, to the woods behind him as his head gave a particularly vicious throb. Lee ignored the urge to run towards whatever seemed to be calling him. Time seemed to flow like molasses. It was all he could do to keep from screaming as his pounding headache got worse and worse. If he didn't get out of here soon he might not be able to keep himself from phasing. He focused on absolutely nothing but keeping himself in check now, that in itself wasn't easy to do with a headache that was unbearable.

Thankfully the rest of the wedding went by without Lee noticing and he had completely missed the part where you could raise objections (or did the officiant skip that part just so Lee wouldn't?) and before he knew it Sam and Elliot were heading back up the aisle, a newly married couple and everyone applauding, except for Lee who only watched them as they made their way to the area where the reception was being held. 

He could feel his legs starting to twitch a little now that Sam's Alpha command had just worn off. Sam's mind was now far away from any possible Alpha commend she could've given Lee in order to make him stay longer. Lee didn't dare though, once he made it back down the aisle and saw that Sam and Elliot were too busy with well wishers and people offering them their congratulations while whisperers in the background that had been worried that Lee would speak his objections to the marriage.

His legs were almost quaking now and the tie at his throat he felt like was cutting off his air. He couldn't take it anymore he had to leave. He frantically pulled at his tie, his hands were starting to shake a little with tremors as well. He couldn't get the knot undone fast enough, so he just tore it off, hoping no one had just seen him do that, at least he could breathe now. Tossing the tie aside he turned for the door while taking off his jacket quickly undoing his shirt now, hoping that neither Sam nor Elliot would see him attempting to make his getaway. 

Looking behind him one last time to make sure he cleared the building without anyone seeing him, only to see Sarah watching him as he made his way outside. He stopped for a second, frozen like a deer, until Sarah shooed him away with a double handed wave and a wink. She was his little sister after all. She knew how much he hadn't wanted to be in the wedding to start with, especially everything that had happened with Sam imprinting on Elliot. He gave her a nod and a small smile then he was out the door. 

As soon as he was outside the shirt was gone, discarded onto the dirty pavement of the parking lot. He was running now, not hard but just enough to get to the forest nearby. He could smell the scent of the trees already. He could just faintly hear a commotion coming from the building as he finally reached the forest where he broke into a hard run, waiting a few hundred feet before he phased into a huge silvery-gray wolf. That was when he heard Sam scream in anger as she realized Lee had left the wedding reception not yet knowing he had no intention of ever seeing her again.

He realized then he had better get out of range of her Alpha command, there was no way she was going to go after him on her wedding day but he didn't want to take that risk. He could imagine Bonnie and Saul doing their best to calm her down and insist that Lee was "a problem for another day" and that Sam should shut up and enjoy the rest of her wedding day. He chuffed a wolfy laugh at the thought of it. He was getting close to the Cullen house, he could smell it, but not close enough to go over the treaty line but soon that didn't matter as he was passing it by too quickly for the leeches to even contemplate him or to interfere with his run. 

Where he was running to he had no idea. All he knew was that his headache had lessened and he hadn't felt this free in ages. In the back of his mind he could feel Paula and Quil shift. That wasn't good. Lee grunted and ran harder and faster. Faster than he had ever run before, he knew he could outrun them but for how long? He had to get out of here somehow. He wracked his brain trying to think of a plan but he knew if he did Quil and Paula would just overhear it, so he kept running. 

He wondered just how he managed to get himself in this mess. He snorted and thought to himself "You wanted away from the wedding dumbass and then Sam had to send her cronies after you because she didn't want to ruin the rest of her wedding day. She's probably already blaming me for the whole thing. Even though she didn't specify that I had to stay for the reception as well" He could mentally hear the snarling and it was getting closer to him. He wondered why they hadn't said anything. Lee snarked thoughtfully "They probably can't run and think at the same time."

After that Lee was silent for hours concentrating on nothing but his feet pounding on the earthen floor beneath him wishing now, in vain, that he could lose them, not just Paula and Quil but the whole pack and Sam, Elliot and the leeches and everyone who had ever done him wrong in the past few months since his transformation. He was getting exhausted and knew he couldn't do this forever and not knowing what else to do... he wished. 

"I wish I could just leave and find someone who appreciates me for me. Someone who knows exactly how I feel or at least cares about me. Just one person. Is that too much to ask?" 

He felt the pull again and even though he was running as hard he could "The Pull" made him run faster still, so fast he wasn't even sure he was in control of his feet anymore. Then there was a bright warm, blinding white light that surrounded him and made Paula and Quil yelp in pain for their eyes even at a distance. But by the time their eyes had cleared and they could see again they couldn't find Lee anywhere, not even his scent. Just the place where he had last touched the ground, then nothing. They knew one thing for sure though.

Sam was going to kill them for losing him.


	2. Meanwhile at the reception..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when Sam realizes Lee's run off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part took so long to get out I wasn't sure of the direction I wanted to go in until I realized I wanted to see San's reaction.In the timeline for the Life & Death "world" this takes place a little after what would be Eclipse in the Twilight-verse.

**Meanwhile....**

_At around the same time Lee had vanished from Quil and Paula's sight in a flash of blinding light..._

 

Sam was visibly furious, even hours after Lee's escape. Nearly to the point where she trembling in anger right in front of the three elders, Elliot, Sarah and the other wolves Brandy Fuller, Colleen Littlesea and Jade Cameron.

"How dare you keep me here!! We should be hunting Lee down and dragging his sorry ass back here if he thinks he can abandon me...and his pack so easily!!" she seemed to add as an afterthought as she paced the room. Then Sam got a good look at Sarah's face and started in on her for letting Lee leave, but Sarah wasn't taking any of Sam's crap, Alpha or not. She was giving just as much as she got knowing that Sam wouldn't dare use the Alpha command to silence her in front of her father.

 

Saul Clearwater glared daggers at Sam and he'd had enough of this woman trying to run over his children right in front of him.

 

"How DARE we? In case you've forgotten Mrs. Young," he spat out with unadulterated loathing in his voice. "You know exactly why Lee left the reception, and why Sarah chose to be more loyal to her brother than to you, her Alpha. And to tell you the truth I'm glad he left! He didn't deserve the pain you and Elliot put him through today!" Elliot, at this, had the decency to wince and look ashamed of himself for his part.

 

"Stop pretending that Lee abandoned YOU Sam, when you left HIM a long time ago. Saul continued. "Now I know you can't help who you imprinted on but you didn't have to rub Lee's face in it every possible chance you got and right in front of him! He **never** would've done the same to you had the positions been reversed! To make it even worse you Alpha-ordered him to be Elliot's Best Man! You know he would've avoided the wedding at all costs if had any choice at all in the matter!"

 

There was no mistaking Saul's emphasis on the word "choice". Sam and all the other remaining wolves, excluding Sarah, just stood there looking uncomfortable.

 

While being properly abashed, Elliot watched the others in front of him, glad that the guests had left not long after Sam's blow out after realizing Lee was gone. It had taken him, Bonnie and Saul hours to keep her from bursting our of her wedding dress and going after Lee herself after she sent out Paula and Quil. The guests left before they could even cut the cake. After that, Elliot decided that the reception was a bust and had then banished himself to a corner table with a piece of stale wedding cake and now flat champagne (a wedding gift from the Cullen's as thanks for helping with the newborn vampire problem) in order to stay as far as possible from Sam's anger. He knew, more than anyone, what could happen if she got angry enough. He still had the scars on his arm and face to prove it.

 

As he sat there eating his piece of dried out cake, he now wished that he hadn't asked Lee to be his best man. He still loves Lee like a brother but he hadn't wanted to see him hurt like this. He shouldn't have even mentioned the idea to Sam in the first place, should've known that Lee would've otherwise refused him. He loved Sam but even Elliot had to admit to himself that Sam should not have treated her former fiancé like a toy.

 

"If I had only known then what Sam had planned, I wouldn't have even said anything. Or would she have thought of the idea anyway?" He thought sourly to himself as he watched the drama in front of him play out. Nearly everyone in the room now was arguing now. The wolves, of course were on Sam's side, except for Sarah. The elders however, Elliot could tell were beginning to lean to the Clearwater's side of things and that made Sam even angrier.

 

But now Sam's voice was rising beyond the clamor of the room. She was now thoroughly reaming the Clearwater's out now, not caring anymore that one of them was an elder. Elliot could see her starting to shake and tremble again, harder now than before. His eyes started to widen, realizing what was going to happen if Sam didn't calm down ASAFP. Elliot whimpered and scooted away from his table as far and fast as he could until his chair hit the wall behind him. Everyone else in the room (wolves included) realized this as well and started to back away from the angry changeling.

 

But that only made Sam even angrier and was just barely in control of herself her dress was beginning to rip at the seams and that was all the warning any of them got because a couple of milliseconds later she had turned entirely into a wolf and had taken a swipe at the remaining Clearwater's. But just before her paw could come into contact with Sarah's flesh the, like Lee, had disappeared in a burst of white light.

 

Elliot didn't know what had happened first, Sam's realization of what she would've done to the Clearwater's or the fact that they had vanished in front of her before she could do so. When that realization sank in Sam howled loudly, so loudly that the Cullen's could hear it from their home.

 

When Lee got back he was going to **KILL** her for losing them or so Sam thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the lack of real dialogue so far, I'm saving it later, hopefully you'll see why.


	3. Bonus to Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little something I couldn't fit into Chapter 2 but this is why Jules wasn't at the wedding. I couldn't bear to not have it posted so here it is. It's rough and not properly written but here you go!

Jules hadn't showed up to the wedding. She was still nursing a broken heart once she had learned her crush Beau Swan hadn't died in a car accident but had been turned into a vampire to save his life. Once Jules had turned wolfy the pack had told her but she hadn't really believed it until she had seen Beau for the first time after his change when Carine and Edythe Cullen had come to them for help in helping to eradicate the newborn vampire army that Victor had the girl Riley make.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking this long in writing/posting this after the last part I lost my urge to write for a while. The reason I think is because I couldn't make up my mind just how to start things off and so I was stalled for a few months. And in case you haven't noticed I'm kinda lousy at finding a way to fit in dialogue. But I'm warning you now, as you might've figured, the Clearwater's have potty-mouths when they deem it necessary.

_Over three years into the future but in strange, yet familiar, world..._

Not too many people would consider playing baseball during a thunderstorm. But considering the people playing this particular game, they would soon see why it was necessary for it. Charlie Swan could now watch, for the first time, one of these now infamous games for himself now that he had married Sue and let in on the Cullen family secret. As it turned out he didn't seem the least bit surprised. 

_But that's a story for maybe another time._

The sky was overcast and seemingly on the verge of rain, but despite the cloudy sky, not a drop had fallen to accompany the thunderstorm pounding in the distance. The game wasn't the first time the Wolves and the Cullen's had played against each other but it was the first one that Charlie had attended since he and Sue tied the knot. Charlie was happily included by both teams to be the umpire like his Bella before him, the imprints were off to the side watching the game on old blankets with umbrellas and raincoats on in case of a sudden downpour (Renesmee included as she was still too small to play the game, not that she wanted to).

The game was in full swing and the score was always close, if not tied, and well into the double-digits. It wasn't until Alice had frozen mid-pitch that they realized that something was wrong, or about to go wrong to be more accurate.

Carlisle, Esme and Jasper had, to Charlie's eyes at least, flashed to Alice's side in a blink and were speaking all at once.

"Alice, sweetheart, are you alright?"  
"What do you see? What's going to happen?"  
"What is it Alice? Is something or someone coming?"

It was Carlisle who spoke the last keeping in mind the last time something like this had happened. But before Alice or even Edward could tell them what he saw through Alice's vision they all felt the effect themselves. Close by there were three bright flashes of light almost like fireballs but without the heat. The light was so bright that it nearly blinded everyone in the clearing. Moments later they crashed sending everyone who wasn't a vampire reeling to the ground but even the vampires themselves stumbled, even Emmett.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Not too far from the now interrupted baseball game...

The heat of the impacts was now fading as well as the tremor. All was still for a few moments after the light faded and the three Clearwater's at last awoke. Lee was first, quickly followed by Sarah, Saul was still out cold for the moment. Sarah checked to see how Saul was. Thankfully he was only just unconscious. Sarah needless to say was pissed off.

"Lee, what the fuck just happened?"  
"Don't look at me, Sis, I'm just as much in the fuckin' dark as you are about this. One minute I'm being chased by Sammy's goons Paula and Quil and next thing I know we're here!"

From just beside Sarah. Saul at last sat up.

"What have I told you kids about swearing?"

Lee and Sarah spoke together as one "Don't do it unless you're talking about the pack." You could tell they've been through this more than once since they had turned wolfy.

"Good. Now can somebody PLEASE tell me why the fuck we're in the middle of the forest?" Obviously they HAD to get their potty-mouth from somewhere, it sure wasn't from their mother, Holly.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know, daddy. All I remember is watching Sam starting to wolf out after bitching us out and trying to take a swipe at us and then a lot of light and warmth and then BOOM we're waking up here!"

Lee growled "She's damn lucky she's not here right now or else I'd rip her to shreds, Alpha Bitch or not!"

Sarah snickered at her father's reaction as Lee sighed and at last stood up and surprised he was still clothed in a slightly ripped version of the clothes he had worn to Sam and Elliot's wedding. "Seriously me and her are gonna have words the next time I see her. I just won't stand for this. She wants to hurt me? Fine. But she tried to hurt my family. The elders needs to know"

Saul cleared his throat. "Well the good news in that then, is that the elders already know. They were there and they saw what almost happened to me and Sarah. Even Elliot was scared to death. Sam will pay for her carelessness one way or another. I'll see to it myself. In the meantime don't you think we should get home and out of these clothes? We'll worry about Sam tomorrow."

Sarah and Lee each took one of Saul's arms and pulled him gently to his feet. They had only gotten a few hundred feet when Lee caught something on the wind. "Oh that's just PEACHY. Those Cullen leeches are nearby." He took another step forward and breathed in another, but deeper breath. 

Lee looked baffled. "I don't believe this but there's another pack nearby and they smell nothing like our pack. I wonder if they met up with the leeches."

"What? Were we expecting company and no one told us?" Sarah asked without thinking as she took a whiff of the air around her. "That can't be the Cullen's, the scent is off." She turned to look at both Lee and Saul worriedly. "If that's not the Cullen's or our pack, don't you think we should go help? Or at least see what's going on? I'm not sure but I think I also caught a faint scent of humans as well but I can't be sure."

Lee nodded "Just what I was thinking, Sis. They're too close together to be up to any good together. We can't take a chance of not going and having innocent people getting hurt."

Lee turned to his dad. "Don't suppose I can talk you into staying put?" Saul just crossed his arms and looked sourly at him. Lee rolled his eyes at his father. "Fine, but stay close to Sarah and me, we'll take care of you." Saul wasn't happy at being told what to do but Lee and Sarah knew what was best in situations like this.

Sarah nodded and phased into a small but sleek sandy-colored wolf who moved to stand on Saul's left as Lee shifted into a large silvery-gray wolf who took his place on Saul's right. And with that the Clearwater's followed their noses to see where the scents would take them.

To meet the most unexpected of people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may know I own absolutely nothing I'm just playing in Meyer's sandbox. Only thing I do own is the characterizations of the L&D-versions of the Clearwater's. But that's only because we didn't see any of them in Life & Death. I tried to make the dialogue as random as I could while trying to stay true to the characters. Sue and Nessie might be a little OOC but there's a reason for it.
> 
> Wolf speak is something like this _*See these stars? This is how Lee and Sarah talk like wolves.*_

_Meanwhile back in the clearing..._

The wolves, now recovered, were still fawning over their imprints, checking them for any injuries. The wolves who didn't have imprints there were off to the side raiding the table set up with all sorts of food Emily and Esme had brought along. Sam was being protective over Emily herself and her pregnant belly ensuring that both mother and his second child were both fine. They had the nerve to name their eldest after Leah's mother, whom Emily had always thought of Sue as a second mother. Thankfully the toddler was being babysat by Emily's mother and both were perfectly unaware of the events in the clearing.

Leah watched this scene out of the corner of her eye and gave a small, almost inaudible sigh as she and Seth were making sure Sue and Charlie were alright despite the earlier calamity. 

Edward, Bella and Jacob were dealing with a sudden and unexpected temper tantrum from Nessie, set on by who knows what. They were all but bribing her with donated blood, if should would just calm down but not even though would calm her. Nothing but seeing more or those dazzling bright lights would stop her tantrum so they took turns showing the display over and over again until she was satisfied

The other Cullen's were talking quietly to each other about the events of the past few minutes. Not even Alice had a clue to what to expect from such a thing happening, everything after the vision to the blinding lights, she could find nothing else related to them.

"The Swan's are all jinx's I tell you!" Rosalie said as she all but stomped her foot in annoyance, clearly remembering what happened the last time a Swan came to one of their games for the first time.

Charlie frowned, but didn't take offense at Rosalie's statement. "Why do you say that? Something happen last time?" He knew what the end result had been but not what started the whole mess in the first place. Emmett couldn't help but snicker "Long and messed up story, Charlie. Well, we were all playing baseball and Bella was the umpire, when these three nomads..." 

With that Rosalie smacked him several times with her mitt. "Ow! Ow! Owww! Ow! **OW**! Babe! That hurts!" Rosalie just grinned toothily "I made you say 'Ow' and you liked it, admit it. Now shut up, Charlie does NOT need to know all the details." Emmett whined, "Aw babe, you're no fun." "Really? That's not what you said last night, Em." she hissed softly in his ear before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"I did **NOT** need to see that. Now I'm going to need a gallon of brain bleach to get those thoughts out of my head. Thank you so _very much_ , Rosalie!" Edward whined loudly towards his sister.

Rosalie broke the kiss with Emmett and pierced Edward with a glare, "That was an accident, you _boor_. And keep your nose out of my thoughts, not all of us like boring bed-breaking missionary sex." Rosalie grinned wickedly tossing Edward a cheeky wink just to piss him off even more.

"Now **I** didn't need to know **that** __!" Charlie yelped, wishing he was anywhere else right now. After all the last thing a father wants to know about his daughter is her sex life.

Even Sue Swan, to spite herself, couldn't help bursting out into giggles at the whole scene. Leah rolled her eyes but she also wore a small smirk. Anything that made Edward or Bella miserable or uncomfortable made her happy and the fact that it came from Rosalie made her smile a little more. Out of all the bloodsuckers she had a softspot for Rosalie and her gorilla of a husband. She still had no love for Bella even though she was now her step-sister. But for her mother and for Charlie, she put up with her and her husband and avoided Nessie like the plague whenever possible.

The game, needless to say, was now long forgotten and everyone had decided just pack up and leave for home. Deciding that what they had seen was just a few small meteors. 

But then as Leah, Seth, Sue and Charlie were gathering their things from the ground the hair on the back of Leah's neck and arms.

"Leah? Do you feel that?"  
Leah turned to look at her brother, "You feel it too?"  
"So it's not just me then? Maybe it's a wolf thing."

Even as he said it she could hear all the other wolves were disagreeing with him they had no idea what Seth or Leah were talking about but the two Alpha's were the loudest among them all and thankfully the Cullen's were mercifully quiet, especially Edward.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Jacob barely fought the urge to roll his eyes as Sam had his say as well.  
"Would somebody like to explain to me what is going on here?" 

Sue ignored both Jacob and Sam as grasped both of her children's hands "I don't think it's a wolf thing kids, because I feel it too."

That made everyone in the clearing turn to look at Sue. Charlie couldn't help but say something "So, whatever it is? It's a Clearwater thing?"

Leah shrugged, "Maybe, but mom wasn't born a Clearwater. Wait...could it have something to do with the meteors we saw earlier?" 

But before anything else could be said the sound of twigs snapping under heavy feet caught the attention of almost everyone in the clearing. 

Sam's eyes grew wide as he caught three strange but somehow familiar scents "I thought everybody was here already." 

Every other supernatural being in the clearing had caught on at the same time Sam had and turned to the direction footsteps were coming from. The humans followed their lead not quite understanding what was going on.

Mere moments later two wolves, a large silvery-gray and a smaller sandy brown, emerged from the trees with a man walking in between them. The two wolves stopped when they seen the clearing full of vampires, shape-shifters like them and humans with bats and gloves and even a few uniforms. 

Jacob and Sam both looked puzzled as they turned to look at each other and with a nod Sam shifted and he and Jacob (in human form) went over to the newcomers.

 _*Lee? Did you just see that? It looks like you're not the only boy wolf anymore!*_ Sarah was all but prancing in her wolfy form in happiness for her brother.

_*I know Sis, just...what the fuck! Where are we? I know for a fact that I was the only male wolf just a little while ago and now I'm not? A whole clearing full of them? Why didn't Sammy know about them or the elders? And who are those bloodsuckers? They are NOT the Cullen's.*_

When Lee saw how close the other shifters were he told Sarah to zip it for now and stay a wolf until he knew more about what was going on. She nodded at him and stayed close to her father to protect him if needed. Lee took a few steps carefully forward and shifted. He was still wearing (oddly enough) his ripped shirt he wore to the wedding as well as his ragged dress pants. He took another step forward just as the others arrived. and just as the human-form shape-shifter opened his mouth to speak. Lee spoke before he did.

"I'm Lee Clearwater and this is my family. Now who the fuck are you and where are we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for taking so long with this update. Real life hit me hard this week and made me take a couple of steps back. There was a death in the family (my uncle) and so most of my time was dedicated to taking care of some things or sleep. Needless to say this type of thing usually makes a person bone-weary and little time is dedicated to anything else. I am still working on this fic, the next part may take a while. I have no idea how long. I am going on mini-vacation this coming week and I won't be working on it at all then until I come back on the 18th or 19th.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't have any books past Life & Death (aka gender-swapped Twilight) This is how I see things happening (keep in mind I've only read the first few chapters of L&D and then read the last chapter; this, in my mind is what happens of what would have taken place shortly after what would've been "Eclipse" of the Life & Death"-verse
> 
> This will probably be a mish-mash of canon from the movies, the books, and Life & Death


End file.
